galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darambia
Darambia appeared in 1997 TV series called Ultraman Dyna. Darambia (ダランビア Daranbia) is the first of the kaiju created by Sphire, and is also the first enemy that Ultraman Dyna fought. Darambia was created when the Sphires began to hail an assault on the TPC Mars Base. Darambia was their main power source and appeared to destroy many wear houses. Super GUTS came to the scene and opened fire on the abomination, but Darambia's barrier shielded all the attacks. Darambia then successfully downed the GUTS Eagle Alpha and stunned the co-pilot Kouda into making him unconscious. SGUTS' newbie Asuka then fired upon Darambia's weakness: his underside. Darambia raged and shot an energy beam at Asuka, missing but flinging the him over a ridge. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and blasted Darambia into pieces. But eventually, Darambia's pieces reconstituted into a more powerful figure: Neo Darambia (ネオダランビア Neo Daranbia). Quickly appearing after Ultraman Dyna killed Darambia, it and Dyna fought evenly until it caught Dyna with its arm and began to electrocute and attack him with his energy beam. However, Dyna quickly shook it off and attacked Neo Darambia with his Beam Slicer. But Neo Darambia's barrier quickly jammed the attack. Dyna then destroyed the barrier with his Flash Cycler and right before the barrier reappeared, Dyna unleashed his Solgent Ray and destroyed Neo Darambia easily. Appearing quickly after Asuka shot down the Sphere that was chasing him, Neo Darambia II (ネオダランビアII Neo Daranbia Tsu) appeared and downed Asuka's GUTS Eagle Alpha Superior. Ultraman Dyna then appeared and the two began to battle. Dyna put his Flash Cycler to play but was neglected by the beast. The beast then charged towards the giant and bulldozed him. Dyna got back up and completely destroyed the barrier with his Solgent Ray. After that, another Solgent Ray followed and destroyed Neo Darambia II. Neo Darambia reappeared in Ultraman Ginga. This time, Neo Darambia appeared as Thunder Darambia (サンダーダランビア Sandā Daranbia). Thunder Darambia is one of the Dark Spark War competitors where he fights along with other villains. However, during in the middle of the battle, Dark Lugiel, the mastermind itself turns all competitors into Spark Dolls as they fell into the Earth as meteorites and with Thunder Darambia becoming one of Dark Lugiel's collection. A group of men who Hikaru and Misuzu found littering in a lake fought and soon left, they are then encountered by Alien Valky (in a comedic way as he dances to get there attention) and then takes control of them and gives them a Dark Dummy Spark and a Spark Doll. It soon encounters Black King (Hikaru Raido) and the two fight. Black King is soon swapped out and Ultraman Ginga takes battle and used Ginga Thunderbolt to take out Thunder Darambia and turn him into a Spark Doll and the men only being fried survived. Later on during Kemur Man's attack, Hikaru uses Thunder Darambia to fight him. In a comedic fight Kemur farts in his face and shoves a tree in his mouth but trips him with one of the whips. Thunder Darambia is then sprayed with acidic goo and so Hikaru swapped to Ultraman Ginga. Thunder Darambia appeared as a Cyber Card in the final episode of Ultraman X, after speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Thunder Darambia, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Thunder Darambia's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Thunder Darambia, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Powers and Abilities Original * Barrier: Darambia is constantly surrounded by a barrier that shields him constantly. * Energy Beam: Darambia can fire a yellow stream of energy from his mouth. Weakness Darambia's underside is not protected by his barrier and is vulnerable to attack. Neo Generation I * Energy Beam: Neo Darabia can fire a yellow stream of energy but, instead of fired from his mouth, it is from it's horn. It is also more powerful. * Barrier: Like his original form, Neo Darambia has a barrier that shields him constantly. * Arm Fling: Neo Darambia can fling his arm like a chain to wrap around an opponent. * Electrocute: Neo Darambia can electrocute captured opponents. Weakness Darambia's underside is not protected by his barrier and is vulnerable to attack. Generation II * Barrier: Like the previous Darambia's before it, Neo Darambia II has a signature barrier surrounding it. * Energy Beam: Neo Darambia II can fire a yellow stream of energy from his mouth. * Bulldoze: Neo Darambia II can bulldoze (ram and flip over) its opponents by lying on its stomach and "driving" forward. Weakness Darambia's underside is not protected by his barrier and is vulnerable to attack. Thunder * Back Lightning: Thunder Darambia can emit lightning from the tesla coils on his back. * Hand Tentacle: Thunder Darambia can release a long tentacle from each hand. ** Electric Tentacle: Upon extending and caught something, Thunder Darambia can emit electric shocks. Weakness Thunder Darambia is slow at moving and can be easily outsmarted by fast enemies. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Tripedal Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Kenta Matsumoto Category:Males